


Lighting the Hearth

by TheSilverPhoenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod AU, M/M, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Viktor couldn’t be more happy with his life at Camp Half-Blood. He was surrounded by absolutely amazing siblings, the only danger to his life was the newbie archers in the Apollo cabin, and he was able to spend almost every waking hour with his incredibly stunning boyfriend, Yuuri. Life at Camp Half-Blood was good.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Lighting the Hearth

Viktor always woke with the morning sun and he knew his siblings absolutely hated him for it. In their opinions, the only people who should be waking with the sun were the Apollo kids and everyone else should be given the opportunity to sleep in till at least noon. He just couldn’t help himself, though. Because this was the only time Yuuri taught his siblings how to cast magic, just on the edge of the night, their most powerful hours, yet just enough to be weakened by the early hours of the morning.

His beautiful, amazing, kindhearted, anxiety ridden Yuuri who could bend the old magic at his fingertips and dance with the grace of the morning light on the horizon. Viktor couldn’t help but sigh wistfully as he exited his cabin, the image of Yuuri dancing in his head.

As sunlight filled the horizon, Viktor quietly made his way through the Camp, listening carefully to the flutter of leaves and the chirp of early morning birds while watching intently for other demigods wandering amongst the grounds. Specifically the early risers of the Apollo cabin, who had a bad habit of firing stray arrows in the rays of early morning under the assumption that nobody was around.

He definitely didn't want to take another trip to the Infirmary and have to explain to Doctor Solace how exactly he’d gotten an arrow into his knee...again.

Viktor shivered at the brisk air and rubbed at his goosebumped arms. Even during the summer season, the early New York air was cold. Not as cold as the winter months, in which Viktor most certainly had to bundle up, but still chill enough to leave his skin frigid and shivering. He probably should’ve grabbed his jumper before he left his cabin, looking back on it, that probably would’ve been the smarter decision.

Child of Athena indeed.

Sometimes he doubted that. Everybody in camp seemed to fit so easily into their godly parents gifts - everyone but Viktor. Yuuri could cast magic, Chris could charmspeak, Yurio could pick a fight with a tree. Viktor could barely stay still long enough to read a book, given that his dyslexia didn’t frustrate him first.

Viktor bit on his bottom lip and rolled it between his teeth as he walked. He shook the thoughts from his head and smiled - there was no use thinking that way, especially not when he could see the outline of Yuuri and his two siblings sitting atop Half-Blood Hill next to Thalia’s Tree. Next to the siblings, Viktor could see the low, golden light from the Golden Fleece and the soft huff of smoke from Peleus, who curled around the base of the tree, sleeping and giving no regard to the three demigods next to him.

And Viktor’s smile grew as the light of the new day spread across the morning sky, casting its glow on the gentle curve of Yuuri’s face and revealing the determination sparked in his brown eyes and the concentration written deeply in his posture. Bright wispy flashes of the blue and green magic gently grew weaker with every moment.

Carefully, as to not disturb the practicing demigods, Viktor lowered himself to the ground, eyeing Peleus’ tail wrapped around the base of the tree to make sure it actually stayed there. Definitely not because of another accident that definitely wasn't his fault and definitely didn’t result in a two day stay at the Infirmary.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Viktor ran his fingers through the long blades of grass and watched Yuuri, completely and unequivocally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fic I found deep in my google drive. It was meant to be a full length fic (with plot and everything) but I never got further than this. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
